


How far I'll go

by Saku_the_Nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angry Lucifer, Angry Michael, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Fledgling Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Charlie Bradbury, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Inspired by Moana (2016), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, Parental Bobby Singer, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku_the_Nerd/pseuds/Saku_the_Nerd
Summary: ~I'm the oldest of the village's chief. We are descendents from Hunters who fought their way through the world.~Dean Winchester has never wanted to become the next chief. He always wanted to go out and explore the world even though he wasn't allowed to. But after a series of strange attacks his father won't give him any answer to. Bobby finally gives him the chance to leave. The mission to find the missing Angel and return them to Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	How far I'll go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta read. It's also my first fic here so please don't be to harsh.

**Chapter 1**

_The beginning_

A figure slid out of the bunker doors and into the darkness outside. Slowly the small shadow made its way through the empty village towards the line of trees. A small laugh of glee, excitement and disbelief could be heard as the trees seemed to get nearer and bigger with every small step. A distant voice seemingly getting louder and more welcoming the closer the little shadow got. Almost egging the small one on to run faster. To finally reach the trees and dive into the underbrush. Almost there! Come to us! You can do it! Come on! So close!

But then... " **DEAN**!" big arms picked up the small boy. Said boy got turned around just to meet the disappointed and angry glare of his father. "You know you're not allowed to leave this village! How many times do I have to tell you that!" With that Dean got dropped on his feet again. Looking up at his heaving father who had only just started with the humiliating speech, that was more like a long scream that's how loud it was, he bit his bottom lip. Knowing that by now everyone would have woken up and could hear that he tried to escape yet again. Glancing behind his father he could make out Bobby. The older man sent him a pitying sad smile before regarding his father with disapproving eyes and a shake of his head. Dean gulped hard. His father had always been strict but since his mom... He got unbearable. With a shove Dean stumbled forward and out of his head. "Go take care of your brother" his father all but spat before shoving him forward again.

* * *

A laughing six year old Sam Winchester could be seen running and playing around with all the other small kids. Dean watched through a window while having to sit inside and read all of these boring books. How he hated them. They were just way too long and in this complicated old language. It just hurt his eyes, the letters swimming in front of him never wanting to sit still. At least that he could relate to.

Dean just didn't understand why he had to sit here and read all these things till he had a headache while all the other ten year olds could just do whatever they wanted. Why other kids had parents who cared for them. Who could just go out and play whenever they wanted. Who seemed so happy. Why did he have to be the one to carry that burden. Why was he the one who always had to be the best. No not the best. Better than the best. Why was he the one? Why not someone else? He didn't want this! Hell he was sure no one would. A bitter smile spread across the boy's face.

Without even noticing his eyes had left his brother and fallen onto something behind him. The Green trees surrounding their village looked incredibly inviting today. Even more so than every other day. Oh what he'd give to just see what's behind them. Just to see the world, breathe in the fresh air, meet other people and go on an awesome adventure. To leave this place behind and finally see what was out there. Able to be himself. Who he wanted to be. Not just this role of the oldest son. The perfect son. The perfect Soldier.

A loud bang had Dean turning so fast he almost got whiplash. Following the big old leather book that got dropped on his table to the person who put it there he met his father's eyes. More like dark pools of dread which looked like they wanted to do nothing more than swallow him whole at the moment. "Focus! Or how else do you expect to become the next chief?!" John Winchester seethed. "I don't want to be" Dean mumbled as he pulled the new book closer. "What was that _son_?!" John's voice had gone dangerously calm. Immediately every muscle in Dean locked as he slowly met his father's eyes again. They had changed becoming more dangerous now reminding Dean of what he imagined pits of hellfire to look like. "Nothing Sir! Just that I'm thankful for the new literature and that I'll try to be better." He rushed out hoping beyond hope that this could help him. "That's what I thought" a self-satisfied smirk made its way into John's face before he turned around and left the room yet again.

* * *

Children of all ages were fighting against each other. A fourteen year old Dean sitting on the sidelines watching them. He had already won his matches as was expected of him. Now the Chief's oldest son had to see what the others were doing. But not only that. He was supposed to notice what they weren't doing. Every little mistake they made. All so that he wouldn't make them himself.

Suddenly a shadow settled over him. Looking up Dean met pools of warmth, comfort and love. Like hot chocolate and home. "Stare any longer like ya do and ya might go blind ya idjit" a smile crept its way treacherously onto his face as the voice of no other but Bobby Singer flooded him like a firm hug. Settling down next to the young teen Bobby gently knocked their shoulders together while watching the next kids get ready for their match. "Seems like your little rascal of a brother is next huh? Ya think he's gonna win?" Of course Bobby already knew the answer to that. But the way pride seemed to overtake the boys eyes next to him was everything he needed. The drooped shoulders straightened and the young Winchester beamed and buzzed with excitement. "Of course! I trained him after all. Got a mean left hook you know?" A chuckle escaped the older man who shook his head fondly. His eyes never leaving the boy beside him who's eyes in return seemed glued onto his little brother unconsciously leaning forward to get closer to the fight. Bobby mustered him. He had lost weight again. Deep bags under his eyes and all tense from stress.The wise eyes watching the proud brother grew sad.

When it came to his boys Bobby really hated John. Hated the way he treated them. Hated the way Dean quietly took everything so Sam didn't have to. Hated the way Dean pushed himself. The way he could see that he'd break soon. The way Dean was never able to do what he wanted. How he had to watch Dean's longing gaze towards the tree line every day. Watch him tilt his head as if they were speaking to him. Which Bobby didn't doubt they did. He hated how Dean had been forced into this shape he didn't fit into. He hated how Sam saw it all. How young Sam had to watch and couldn't do anything about it. How his eyes turned so sad when watching Dean. How Sam tried so hard to be good so Dean didn't have to suffer. How he tried so hard to be like his big brother. How Sam clearly tried to be someone he wasn't. How if they'd just switch roles they would both be happier. Bobby had caught Sam many nights sitting in Dean's library just learning everything he could. How Sam seemed to bloom in the role of mediator. How Dean was clearly such a free spirit filled with free will. How Sam was the born Chief. Dean might be a charge taker but he wanted to do it his own way. He could be a great chief if he could just do it his way. Bobby didn't doubt that for one second.

Sighing Bobby looked at Sam's match. If he could he would just grab both of them and leave. Just run far far away. He wished to do nothing more. But sadly he couldn't. The world was a dangerous place and had been for a long while. So the best he could do was to be here for his boys and to support them every step of the way. He could try to raise them into becoming their own person. He could be a rock and a shoulder. A Home to return to since their father clearly couldn't. Shaking his head he focused his attention back on to the match just in time to see Sam taking down someone almost twice his size. Both him and Dean cheering as it got called in Sam's favor.

* * *

"It's time Dean" Sighing the man in question looked up. "Are you ready?" Strapping the last weapon into place the hunter stood up and nodded. "Remember son. You either win or you won't show up here again you understand?" Looking at the ground Dean made sure not to avoid his father's gaze to give himself a couple more minutes to make sure that his emotions couldn't be detected. Then he straightened and met John's eyes, his emotionless mask in place. "Yes sir!" With that the older Winchester left leaving Dean on his own. Taking a deep breath the young man looked around his small room. It wasn't filled with a lot of things but still it was his home. Remembering he might not see it again after today he swallowed hard turning around just to meet big brown puppy eyes.

"You're gonna win right? I mean you are the strongest after all." Choosing to ignore the desperation in Sam's voice for both of their sakes Dean regarded his brother. Sam wasn't stupid no he was incredibly smart for just being fourteen. Dean was sure that his little baby brother probably knew way more than him. And because of that there's no way that he hadn't figured out that winning was the only option for Dean and why. Putting on a brave face for his brother he stepped towards him to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry your little head over me Sammy of course I'm gonna win." Putting on his mask of arrogance he continued. "After all I have to set a new record that you'll never beat me at. I mean look at you all scrawny and that hair. Gosh Sammy you look more like a girl than even Charlie." He poked Sam's side relaxing and glad to just be the teasing big brother for a bit. Sam didn't seem to get the message tho. He looked still rather worried and suddenly Dean had an arm full of little brother. Sighing Dean's facade fell and he hugged Sam back maybe even a little too tight but neither was gonna mention it. He might want to leave but really not this way. He wanted to explore, not leave Sammy behind. His little brother wouldn't survive one day alone under their father and the older boys especially since he'd grown into the habit of not thinking before speaking. Shaking his head and pushed Sam gently off him. "Alright squirt no chick flick moments" Grinning Sam just shook his head before freezing in place looking panicked for a second. Before Dean could even react Sam had up and left. Confused Dean followed, worried about what might have happened. "Sammy?" Entering Sam's room he almost collided with his little brother who had a wild look in his eyes and something clenched in his hand. Excited he grabbed his brother's hand pulling him inside, closing the door. "I almost forgot to give you this!" With these words Sam pushed whatever he had wanted to give Dean into his hand. Carefully regarding it the older brother noticed it was a necklace. A weird golden face. "Bobby helped me get it. Well it was kinda his and said I could give it to you. It's apparently a magical amulet but I just thought it could be a good luck charm for today." A small smile formed on Dean's lips putting it on and walking towards the mirror Sam had in his room regarding himself.

The young Hunter looked ready for war. Thinking about what's going to happen it wasn't far off. Armed to the teeth the necklace looked a bit out of place. But still Dean knew he'd never take it off. Not because it's a magical amulet or good luck charm no because it was something Sam gave him and shouldn't he return today it will be the last thing he'll have from him. He'd remember Sam everyday just looking at it. He'd remember who he is. He is Dean. A big brother. A Winchester. A Hunter. And he was going to win this because of that. Who was gonna be here and protect Sammy if not him. Who was going to annoy Bobby enough to leave his library. Who was gonna tease Charlie and make sure she'd one day be able to be a Hunter herself. Straightening himself he touched the necklace a last time before tucking it under his shirt. Looking at his brother through the mirror he regarded him fondly committing everything about him into his memory. "Thanks Sammy I like it a lot" A bright smile overtook his brother's face. Beaming he gave Dean a last blinding smile before pushing towards the door. "Good luck I'll see you tonight" this time there was nothing but confidence and trust in his baby brother's voice. Dean nodded and slid his mask back into place opening the door and stepping through. "Oh and Dean?" Surprised he turned around leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah sammy?" His brother regarded him with one of his intense stares "Stay safe and" he continued with a sad smile. "Happy Birthday Dean!"

* * *

Screams could be heard all through the village. Being awoken by screams wasn't the nicest way to wake up but sadly Dean Winchester had gotten used to it in the last couple of weeks. Ever since the attacks started. Immediately after the first scream Dean had been wide awake quickly pulling on some clothes grabbing the closest weapons and leaving his room. Running through the bunker halls he stumbled first upon Sam then Charlie. He gave both a firm look. They might all be adults by now but Dean would sure as hell not let them run into danger. " **Stay**!" He barked at them using his best chief voice before finally breaking through the Bunker door. 

What waited for him was a warzone. People lying either dead or gravely injured all around the village. All the Hunters seemed worse for wear but still on their feet weapons in hand. But yet again Dean was too late. Their attackers were miraculously gone again. Quickly switching from Hunter to future chief he met his father's eyes shortly before kneeling down next to the closest Person on the ground. Caring for the injured and sitting with those who weren't gonna make it had sadly become a second nature to him since whatever it was that was attacking them first appeared. After that he'd take care of the dead and console their family. Dean had learned quickly that his father would never do this so it was one of things that fell into Dean's forte of expertise. 

Later that night or rather early the next morning a now exhausted and annoyed Dean Winchester stormed into his father's Study. Ignoring the stares of all his father's advisors he marched forward. "What is attacking us?!" He demanded. So done with not being told about what was going on. "Dean I told you before-" Done with his father's excuses he decided to interrupt him right there and then. "-it's none of my business yeah. See that's the problem _father_ ." He almost spit the word father out like it was venom in his mouth. Dean officially had enough. Something was killing his people and he wanted to know what it was. "I see it **very** different. You want me to become future chief and _lead_ ? Well protecting them falls under this as well. And how am I supposed to protect them when I don't even know what's happening? When I don't even know the enemy? Huh? How am I about to win against something I don't know! Something no one will tell me about! Our people are dying! And just because you're too much of a coward to-" " **ENOUGH**!" His father's voice vibrated through the whole study every single adviser taking a step back. John himself had gone red heaving hard. Dean knew immediately that he made a great big mistake. "You will leave and go into your room right now. You'll wait for me and stop asking Questions. Are we understood?!" His father seemed to look and sound more dangerous by the second. Swallowing hard he nodded. Before slowly leaving the room.

* * *

A couple of attacks later Dean hadn't become any smarter. Always too late to see for himself. No one was attacking while he was on watch or stayed up all night. And after the consequences of last time Dean didn't even dare to ask more questions. Hanging his head low still the face of a small girl who he just lost in his mind he stopped in front of his father's Study being able to hear angry voices. "This is completely crazy John! You know what they want! You know what to do! Are you just completely stupid or that blinded by ignorence?!" That was Bobby. Dean had never heard him this angry. He froze. Something had to be clearly wrong for Bobby to be this upset. "Oh come on don't start with that fairy tale crap again!" That was his father sounding rather angry himself. Also like he had a couple shots already which was never a good combination. "Fairy tales?" Bobby huffed disbelieving. "You've read the journals yourself John you know what they did. Our fathers knew just like their fathers and their fathers before them! You know why this is happening. Why, this has been happening for a long time! You know what killed Mary and why!" " **ANGELS DON'T EXIST**! My wife was killed by a Demon that should have never been able to enter this village. That's it!" Angels? A crash was heard Dean quickly running around the next corner breathing heavily, hoping that no one noticed him listening in. What the hell was this whole talk about Angels. And what had his ancestors done? What journals were they talking about? And what was that about mom? Deep in thought Dean went to bed.

Tossing and turning Dean hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Even after everything had gone quite. After everyone had gone back to bed. Sighing Dean got up. He knew what he needed to do. Silently the Hunter slipped into a jacket and sneaked outside. Considering he was a grown man and acted like a teenager he shook his head. Silently he made his way to Bobby's not having to worry about any guards since there were never two attacks in one night. Knocking softly Dean didn't have to wait long before Bobby opened the door and ushered him inside. Grabbing two beers from the fridge he passed one to Dean. "Your father?" Dean shook his head. "Actually I'm here to ask you something." Realization dawned on Bobby. "Ya heard." Dean nodded, taking a swig of his beer. "Bobby what is going on?" The older hunter sighed dropping onto his couch. He seemed incredibly tired at the moment. The light, making him seem even older than he really was. Bobby seemed to think for a second before righting himself and clearing his throat.

"Ya see... Angels exist out there just like monsters just like demons. They are not the typical form you'd expect with a harp or something. They are soldiers. Cold blooded merciless flying assholes. Angels are in the same danger category as demons. Stupid if ya asked me. They are way more dangerous and way more angry especially since..." He sighed. "Our ancestors. These idjits. They took something from them. And the angels want it back. They searched for it and are incredibly angry. Even started the whole apocalypse. Got that bad that even Lucifer is on their side now. Heaven is reunited which would be great if ya aren't the reason why." Bobby shook his head. "Many believe it's just a horror story but it's in the old journals. They were even proud. The bastards. Well.. " Bobby emptied his bottle getting up and grabbing a new one as he watched Dean. Who seemed to look more confused with every new piece of info he got. Honestly Bobby couldn't blame him. "...now these angels found us. After many many many years of us hiding. I advised we should just right the wrongs but your father doesn't believe it. Even after your mother..." He swallowed hard. Remembering what happened to poor Mary as if it was just yesterday. Shaking of his own feelings he had to focus on making Dean understand. "Not only Angels are interested to find what was stolen. Demons are as well. Not just any Demon tho. Only the most powerfull Demons are out there searching. They think they might have a chance to overthrow the feathered dicks or something. And one of them…" Bobby had to pause again. He knew that this would rip Dean's healing wounds right open again. "One of them found us all those years ago. He was so sure that we knew more than we led on. So he took your mom since she was the wife of the chief. He wanted information. Information she didn't want to tell him. Information she didn't even know. Of course... that didn't end well." Sad Bobby looked at the ground. Slowly Dean tried to process everything. Letting it sink in. It took him a while. One emotion flooding over after the other. Completely overwhelming him and taking full hold of him. At the end the only thing left was anger. Anger at his ancestors for being so stupid. Anger at his father for ignoring this problem. Anger at his mother's killer and anger at everything and nothing for him not figuring this out sooner. So he made his decision.

* * *

"Alright!" He stood up abruptly. "Tell me what they stole and I will find it. I will return the thing whatever it is and we can all live a normal life again." Bobby sighed and shook his head. He loved this idjit but Dean didn't seem to understand. "The world out there is more dangerous than you could ever imagine you won't make it on your own Dean." This just made Dean more determined. "Then I won't go alone. I'll take the best with me and we'll find it!" Bobby shook his head again. "It's not a thing that got stolen Dean you can't just find and return it." Confused Dean looked at Bobby. "What do you mean by that? What did they steal?" Looking as if he was considering every word Bobby looked at his bear swishing it from side to side. "You can't return someone who might not even want to go back" Dean was taken aback. Someone? "Someone? What do you mean with someone Bobby?" Taking a deep breath Bobby probably dropped the biggest bomb in Dean's life. "They didn't just steal anything Dean... They stole an Angel. And not just any Angel. They stole **the youngest Angel** "

Somewhere far away in the darkness a peaceful figure sat up abruptly. Blue eyes opened wide full of fear and confusion. Castiel tried to stop his racing heart and to calm his heavy breaths as he scanned his surroundings for danger.

  
  



End file.
